I'll Wait
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Written for prompt on the Glee kinkmeme. Kurtofsky fluff w/sweet sex based off the Prom Queen episode. Kurt finds Dave in the locker room after he flees the gym and proves he'll wait. Full prompt inside.


**Title: I'll Wait**

**Pairing: Kurt/Dave (Kurtofsky) with Klaine friendship.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warnings: Slash, some swearing, unprotected sex between minors, spoilers for Prom Queen (2x20)**

**Summary: A fill for the prompt below**

**Prompt: ****Kurt/Karofsky - SPOILERS 2X20 SWEET SEX, LOVING, BODY WORSHIP**_**Kurt runs after Dave when he flees the gym for the slow dance. He finds David either in the locker room or choir room holding the crown and crying. He shows Dave it's worth it. He proves to Dave he'll wait for him. Bonus points if Blaine is included.**_ _http:/ glee-kink - l .com /8721 .html? thread =14799889 #t14799889 (remove spaces!)_

He was standing there, staring at the spot where Dave had disappeared into the crowd and contemplating going after him, when a warm hand settled on his shoulder. He turned to find Blaine smiling at him. "Go on. He needs you," Blaine said encouragingly. "I'm sure no one would mind skipping the Prom king and queen dance."

Kurt smiled back, feeling so much affection for his friend at that moment. Then he pushed his way out of the gym after Dave, leaving a surprised and confused crowd behind. He heard people questioning him the entire way out but he ignored them. Then he froze in the hall outside the gym. He had no clue where to go to find Dave. He didn't know where Dave would feel safe or comfortable enough to break down, as he probably was. He ran to the choir room first - the only place where gays were remotely safe in that godforsaken school - but found it empty and dark. Then he ran to the locker room, the only other place that seemed to make sense. He doubted even Dave would risk Santana's wrath by leaving her to find another ride home.

He found him immediately after entering the locker room. He was sitting on the floor in front of that locker. _Their_ locker. Where everything started between them. He sat down beside him on the floor beside him and waited for Dave to left his head. He could tell by Dave's shaking shoulders that he was crying and the prom king crown was in his hands, his knuckles white with how tight his grip was. Kurt placed his hand on his arm and the crown clattered to the floor. He frowned sympathetically and shuffled closer on his knees. "Dave? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Dave whispered. His tanned hand contrasted surprisingly with Kurt's pale one when he placed it over Kurt's on his arm. "I want to be brave, like you. But I'm just not. I'm so sorry." He put his head in his hands and Kurt shook his head sadly. He slid one arm around the larger boy's shoulders and dropped his head against Dave's.

"Dave, you don't have to apologize to me. I know it's hard. I know you're scared. That's okay though. You'll find your courage someday. And it will be so worth it, I promise." Dave snorted through his silent sobs and shook his head.

"No, it won't." Kurt nodded and started to tell him it would but Dave said, "I don't even know why I'm so damn scared anymore. I don't have any friends anymore. I only have Santana and that's over now. She lost prom queen and doesn't need me anymore. My dad doesn't seem to have a problem with gays like I thought. I'm tough. No one could hurt me. Not physically, at least. I could just live in exile until graduation. That wouldn't be so bad. I'm already alone, after all."

"You're not alone, Dave," Kurt told him softly. He ducked his head until he could see Dave's eyes and smiled. "You have me. I'm your friend." Dave shut his eyes to keep in the tears Kurt saw forming inside them. He pulled the large teen's head to his chest and rested his head against Dave's. "Everything's going to be okay."

Dave cried into his shirt and Kurt allowed him to, not a single worry about the fabric being ruined crossing his mind. He got the feeling Dave had been holding it in for a long time. He deserved to have a good cry. He just sat there and stroked that soft brown hair and just waited for him to stop. When he did, he pulled back and wiped at his eyes in a way that Kurt just found adorable. He smiled and took Dave's face in his hands. "It'll be worth it, Dave, when you come out. No more lying. No more hiding. The entire Glee club would be your friends because they would understand. You could join Glee and dance with us. Dance with me. I know you like to dance." Dave lifted his eyes to meet Kurt's and smiled slightly. "You could have a boyfriend."

Dave looked down and shook his head, his smile slightly bitter now. "No other gays, remember? Just you and that prep school kid."

"Well," Kurt huffed. "Then you'll just have to make do with me, won't you?" Dave chuckled and shook his head at Kurt, amused. "Oh, am I not good enough for you, prom king?"

"No, you're way too good for me," Dave replied, lifting his eyes again. Kurt gasped at the honesty and pure unadulterated love shining in those gorgeously colored orbs. Then it was gone, Dave's shield sliding up to hide it. "Why are you in here, Kurt? You should be dancing with your boyfriend."

"Firstly, Blaine and I make terrible boyfriends," Kurt admitted. "We're better as friends. We already know that." He stroked away the last bits of moisture under Dave's eyes with his thumbs and smiled softly. "Secondly, you need me. How could I say no to those pretty green eyes?"

Dave chuckled again and Kurt's heartfelt lighter at the sound. "You're so amazing, Kurt." And there was that love again, shining full force just for him. He wanted to just bask the warmth of Dave's gaze for hours. "So selfless and perfect. Thank you so much."

"For what?" Kurt asked as the heat rose in his cheeks.

"Being here. Being patient." Dave shrugged slightly and continued to beam at Kurt, not even bothering to mask his admiration and love for the smaller teen this time. "Being you."

Kurt looked away, unable to keep looking at that unguarded expression with doing something that would only make Dave uncomfortable. Dave sat back against the lockers and Kurt reluctantly released him. He sat beside Dave on the cold locker room floor even though his knees were beginning to hurt and wondered what was going on in the footballer's head now. Unable to take the silence after a while, he said, "You don't think it would be worth it? Coming out, I mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Dave picked up the king's crown and stared at it as if it had all the answers to the universe in its fake gold shine.

"Well, I know it will. I know that you'll make a huge difference in this school. You won't be so miserable anymore. And you will knock this town's neat little stereotypes on their heels. You'll gain some _real_ friends." He reached out and stroked his hand through Dave's hair. "I'm more than willing to wait for you, Dave. I'll resist the urge to push."

"Thank you," Dave whispered, meeting Kurt's eyes finally.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "You wanna know the best thing being out will bring you?" Dave nodded. "Me." Dave smiled but looked puzzled. "You'll get to do this whenever you want."

Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against Dave's. It took Dave a minute but, when he seemed to realize what was happening, he began to tentatively kiss back. Kurt licked at his lips until Dave's darted out of his sealed lips to join his playful game. Dave's hand shyly moved to cup Kurt's cheek as Kurt angled his head the way Blaine had taught him to deepen the kiss. Dave explored his mouth with enthusiasm. He seemed to be trying to savor the moment as much as he could but his actions were only making the kiss messy. Kurt pushed him back and Dave let out that same miserable whimper from the last time they had kissed. It tore at Kurt's heartstrings and he quickly started to stroke Dave's cheeks, trying to soothe away Dave's fears of being rejected. "You don't have to be so…vigorous, Dave. It's not going to be our only kiss."

"When I come out, I can be with you?" Dave asked hopefully. Kurt nodded. "Then let's go back to the gym. I'll come out right now."

He started to stand up but Kurt laughed and pulled him back down. "Dave, no," Kurt said, trying to sound firm but failing due to his laughter. "You don't have to do it now. Wait until you're certain you're ready. Maybe by senior prom you'll be ready? And we'll be together. I'm willing to wait that long. And can you imagine how amazing it would be if next year, at this time, you and I were out there dancing together?"

Dave smiled and nodded. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him into his lap. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck, moving cooperatively so he was straddling Dave's lap and facing the larger teen. "You in another kilt?" Dave asked as he nudged his nose against Kurt's cheek then let his forehead drop onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Maybe. Maybe just some really tight pants," Kurt said, laughing softly. He slid one hand into Dave's hair and scratched at his scalp affectionately, sending subtle shivers through Dave. "I can just see it, Dave. Can't you? Us swaying, moving together, kissing? Right in front of everyone. No one could touch us. We'd be too brave. Too strong. We'd be relying on each other and we'd be happy. So, so happy."

"I can see it. It'd be like a dream," Dave said, chuckling. He rubbed Kurt's back gently and smiled at him. "Maybe they would vote us prom king and queen out of admiration instead of hate."

"Don't mock," Kurt scolded lightly. Dave smiled and bowed his head in fake shame. Kurt flicked his ear punishingly. "Fine then. Be a pain."

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how easy it would be for you and me to go to prom together without incident. I mean, I honestly think people are going to be twice as pissed off by me being gay as they are that you're gay. I've spent practically my entire with life in the locker room with those homophobes. They're going to murder me when I come out and I don't want to think about what they'd do to you if we started dating." He stroked his hand through Kurt's hair and frowned. "If we came to prom together, they may hurt you. More than just screwing with the prom queen votes."

Kurt smiled. "You're so over protective," he said teasingly, leaning in to nudge his nose against Dave's cheek. "Don't think about the negative. This is a hopeful scenario. We're only focusing on the positive possibilities." Dave smiled and nodded apologetically. "So, we'll dance. Maybe have dinner before. Cheer for the prom king and queen. Then we'll go somewhere with a warm bed and make love."

Dave's eyes widened and Kurt shuddered at the sudden hunger in his eyes. "M-make love?" His hand ghosted over Kurt's arm and he looked at him in awe. "I'd get to make love with you?"

Kurt cupped Dave's face and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. Dave's expression was too much to ignore. He looked so happy and stunned. Like Kurt had just told him the world was his. Dave pulled him close and poured his heart into the kiss. Kurt moaned softly, immediately getting hard. Dear Gaga, Dave could kiss when he put himself into it. "Yes, Dave," Kurt whispered. "You can make love to me."

"You're right. It's going to be so worth it," Dave said, a soft smile on his lips. Kurt smiled.

"Yes, it will. For both of us. But while I'll wait however long you need for you to come out, David, I can't wait until senior prom to make love with you. I want that now." Then he leaned in, sealing his lips to Dave's and receiving an intensely passionate kiss in response and a soft moan. He ran his hands up and down Dave's chest then grabbed the lapels of his jacket and started to push it off. Dave sat forward and shrugged out of it helpfully. While Kurt started on his tie and vest wordlessly, Dave started to return the favor of pushing off Kurt's jacket. Kurt pulled back and practically tore his bowtie off before pressing his mouth to Dave's again.

"You sure?" Dave asked, breaking off again. Kurt nodded and yanked off Dave's thankfully untied tie. He discarded it and started on the buttons of Dave's shirt. Dave put his hand of Kurt's to stop him, however. "No. I need you to say it. I need you to be absolutely sure."

"I'm sure," Kurt said firmly. He ran his hands up across Dave's shoulders then down his chest. "I need you. I can't wait for this, Dave."

Dave nodded then pushed him up and off his lap. "Let me get the blanket out of my locker. I'm not going to let our first time be on this filthy ground." Kurt watched Dave go around the lockers they had been sitting in front of then scrambled up onto the bench and hurried to remove his shoes and pants under his kilt, leaving him in the kilt, his shirt, and a pair of boy short underwear. Dave came back with a black fleece blanket and stopped short when he saw what Kurt had removed. He flushed and hurried to lay out the blanket. He sat a condom and a small bottle of hand lotion on the bench and toed off his shoes. Moving onto his knees on the blanket, he asked, "Still sure?"

"Yes," Kurt said eagerly. He lowered himself onto the blanket in front of Dave and reached for him. Dave met him halfway and they kiss each other passionately. Kurt returned to his previous task of unbuttoning Dave's shirt and glared at the undershirt he revealed. "There is such a thing as too many clothes, David."

Dave laughed and shrugged out of the dress shirt then pulled the white tee over his head. Tossing both of them off to the side, he teasingly asked, "Is that better?"

Kurt hummed and lustfully ran his fingers through the hair on Dave's chest and over the deep red nipples. "Definitely," he said decided. "You're so wonderfully firm. All this muscle." His breathing was getting heavier. He never thought he would be so turned on by chest hair and muscle. But he was. So very turned on. Dave was tan and large and the sight of him excited Kurt beyond reason.

Dave blushed and reached around Kurt's outstretched arms to unbutton his dress shirt. "Careful, Kurt," he whispered, leaning forward to nudge against Kurt's cheek. "You look like you're going to start hyperventilating."

"Shut up," Kurt said. "I am not. I'm just…Not used to feeling this much arousal. I didn't even know about sex until about a month ago. I'm still learning what interests me and…Dear Gaga, does your chest interest me," he admitted breathlessly, shaking his head and staring unabashedly at the body that had him so hard.

"Everything about you 'interests me'. I love your body, Kurt," Dave confessed with a smile. He pushed Kurt's shirt carefully down his shoulders then set it on the bench, not willing to risk Kurt's wrath by tossing it away like his. He blinked at Kurt's chest then smiled and shuffled closer so he could lick Kurt's adorable collarbone gently. Kurt slid his hands up his chest and around his shoulders, holding him tightly. "Your neck and shoulders are so sexy." Kurt blushed and Dave placed reverent kisses up and down his neck then across his shoulders, stopping occasionally to nibble lightly enough for Kurt to feel it but not enough to leave a mark. He didn't want to get Kurt in trouble with his dad if a mark was seen on his neck. Though, if he ever got the opportunity again, he would definitely love to leave some marks on that gorgeous porcelain skin.

"I always imagined you as a rougher lover," Kurt admitted. "But this is wonderful."

Dave remained silent, choosing to kiss his neck one last time instead of answering, then gathered Kurt in his arms and turned them so he could lie Kurt out on the blanket. He leaned over him and Kurt leaned up to meet his soft kiss. Dave slid down to Kurt's nipples and smiled. They were adorable too. Dark pink and small, they just begged for his attention. He leaned down and gave into the urging. He swirled his tongue around the right one and rubbed his thumb in similar circles on the left. Kurt whimpered and threaded his fingers through Dave's hair encouragingly. "I never…I never knew they were so sensitive," he gasped.

"Tastes good," Dave replied quietly. He sucked the pink bud into his mouth and a moan ripped its way out of Kurt's mouth, his body moving without permission to press up into Dave's touch. The nipple hard to Dave's satisfaction, Dave switched to the left nipple and repeated his actions, this time nibbling on it gently to see how Kurt felt about that. Kurt squirmed and pressed up excitedly. Dave couldn't take it anymore. He could feel how hard Kurt was but he had to see it. Pulling off his nipple with a wet pop, Dave whispered, "I'm going to take your kilt off, okay?"

"Please," Kurt urged, nodding. "It zips in the back." Dave nodded and Kurt lifted his hips so Dave could unzip the kilt and slide it off. After lying it across the bench over Kurt's shirt, Dave leaned down and traced Kurt's hipbones with his tongue. Kurt shuddered.

Dave slipped his fingers under the waistband of Kurt's dark blue shorts and slowly peeled them down his legs. Kurt bent his legs helpfully and Dave discarded the shorts eagerly. He didn't look at Kurt's groin yet. He had always liked Kurt's legs. He wanted to touch them first and he was pretty sure that if he got even a glance at Kurt's cock, he would completely forget that. He started at Kurt's ankle and laid soft kissed up his calf from there. Kurt watched him, looking both aroused and amused. Dave smiled and lifted Kurt's leg over his shoulder so he could lick the back of his knee. Kurt giggled. He grinned at him then alternated legs and repeated his actions. "Ya know, half the guys on the football team thought you'd be the type to shave your legs."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not a girl."

"I'll attest to that, if you want." Kurt laughed and Dave moved his kisses up his thigh. "I like it. The hairy legs thing."

"Well, that's definitely the biggest indicator you're gay right there, Dave," Kurt said with a mockingly serious tone despite the hitch in his breath from where Dave's mouth was. Dave chuckled against his flesh and sucked lightly on his thigh then harder until he was sure a little mark would be present by the time prom was over. Kurt whimpered softly and his eyelids fluttered shut. Dave moved to his other thigh and bite the skin lightly but didn't leave a mark that time. Kurt still seemed to like it. Dave lifted his leg over his shoulder against and licked from the curve of Kurt's ass to the back of Kurt's knee. Kurt shuddered and Dave added the back of his thighs to the growing list in his mind titled: Things Kurt Likes During Sex.

Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to face Kurt's dick. He knew what he wanted to do but he wasn't sure he had the balls. What if he balked and couldn't touch Kurt there? Suddenly, Kurt's soft hand was on his face, pulling him until he looked up into his eyes. "Don't do anything you're not ready for, Dave. But remember, it's just us here. And I'm not judging you."

Dave closed his eyes and breathed out. He opened them again then leaned over Kurt for a long, slow kiss. While they kissed, he moved his hand to wrap about the base of Kurt's cock and Kurt let out the most wonderful noise yet. A sharp, breathy gasp that actually managed to send even more arousal to Dave's already hard cock. He felt Kurt's legs fall open even wider and Dave pulled back from Kurt's lips and gently began to place soft kisses on his forehead, his nose, and both his cheeks. "Thank you," he whispered. Kurt just made a pleasured noise and turned his head to the side, arching into the too soft grip Dave had on his cock. Dave smiled and lowered himself down to be level with it. He stroked Kurt firmly and Kurt whimpered adorably. He leaned in and flicked his tongue at the slit on Kurt's head then swirled his tongue around when he found he enjoyed the taste.

Kurt's head thumped against the floor and he grabbed onto the blanket, pulling it up and gripping it tight. Dave licked all over Kurt's shaft and Kurt thrashed about, making the most adorable and sexy sounds Dave had ever heard. He moved back to the head of Kurt's cock and took it into his mouth. He barely sucked on it but Kurt cried out loudly and arched beautifully. "D-Dav-ve," he stuttered shakily. "I…I can't. Oh, God."

Dave smiled and crawled up to kiss Kurt softly, putting a gentle hand on Kurt's heaving chest. "It's okay, sweetie. Let me make you cum."

Kurt nodded and opened his eyes to look at him pleadingly. Dave smiled and gave him one more kiss before returning to his cock. He sucked on Kurt's head again then slowly lowered his mouth until half of him was in his mouth. He wasn't ready to try deep throating. He didn't want to choke and look like an idiot in front of Kurt. But he was more than ready to suck on what he could comfortably fit in his mouth and Kurt seemed to find it more than enough. He shook like a branch on a tiny sapling in a tornado, ready to snap with just the right pressure. And Dave wanted to give him that pressure. He brought his hand up to Kurt's mouth and Kurt eagerly accepted two of his fingers into his mouth. Dave's own cock twitched as Kurt licked and sucked his fingers until they were wet. Then Dave pulled them away and a whimper of lose tore its way out of Kurt's mouth. He brought his hand down, moved Kurt's leg over his shoulder again, and caressed Kurt's opening with the wet fingers.

Kurt shuddered and bucked and Dave smiled mentally. He barely slid his finger in up to his first knuckle before Kurt was biting his own knuckle to stop from screaming too loudly as his back bowed in an nearly perfect C and he came into Dave's mouth without warning. Dave swallowed as much of Kurt's cum as he could then eased him out of his mouth and his finger out of him. He leaned over Kurt as he shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Dave stroked his hair soothingly until the tremors stopped and Kurt opened his eyes. "That was intense," Kurt sighed happily. Dave smiled. He looked up at him and smiled back. "Wow."

Dave chuckled. "You taste pretty damn good, Kurt." Kurt laughed and pulled Dave down for a soft kiss. He rolled them and smiled down at Dave deviously. "Uh-oh. What're you up to?"

"I need a minute before we try to go further," Kurt said, sliding down Dave's body so he could see his belt buckle. "So, it's my turn to play." He removed the belt and tossed it away then unbuttoned and unzipped Dave's slacks and carefully began to pull them down and off. Dave lifted his hips helpfully and smiled at him. He watched Kurt steadily as he removed the remainder of his clothing and stared down at Dave. Kurt finally stopped staring when he saw Dave swallow uncomfortably. He flushed. "Sorry. I've never been this close to a naked man before."

"It's okay," Dave said. "I stared at you too." He gave Kurt a strained smile, still feeling self-conscious.

Kurt smiled reassuringly and stroked a hand down the center of Dave's chest. "I love your body too, David. I promise." Dave breathed a shaky sigh of relief and gave Kurt a genuine smile. He smiled back and lowered himself so he could kiss Dave's neck, sighing softly at how Dave's hair chest felt against his nipples. He kissed Dave's skin eagerly then moved across his shoulder to his beautiful bicep and ran his nails and fingertips across the other one. "You have such wonderful arms."

Dave chuckled and said, "Thank you." He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and drew circles on his lower back. "You have a beautiful everything."

"Hush. What part of my turn to play is unclear?" Kurt growled playfully, grabbing Dave's hand off his back and pinning both of them to the blanket. "No touching. I want to concentrate fully on learning what you like."

Dave smiled and gave a mock salute as soon as Kurt released his hands. Kurt rolled his eyes and continued on with his task of laying kisses all over Dave's bicep and down to suck on the crook of his elbow. Dave made a noise between a laugh and a moan and Kurt wasn't sure if Dave was tickled or pleasured. He moved to Dave's chest and decided to see if Dave's nipples were as sensitive as his. Dave let out a manly groan and Kurt smiled as it sent arousal straight through Kurt's body. He alternated between sucking one nipple and caressing the other happily and Dave just sat back and enjoyed. Finally, Kurt had Dave's nipples exactly the way he wanted them so he moved down to the erection that was just begging for his attention.

Dave licked his lips and tried not to squirm too much as Kurt stroked him hesitantly. "Don't do anything that makes you uncomfortable," Dave said, placing a warm, comforting hand on Kurt's back. "It's a bit intimidating, touching someone down there. If you're not ready to –"

"Hush," Kurt said with a giggle. "I'm ready, Dave. Just nervous. I don't want to grip too hard and hurt you or something."

"You'll do fine," Dave said, chuckling. Kurt nodded and finally curled his fingers around Dave's shaft. He was grateful for his long fingers because he was able to grip Dave almost entirely. His fingers didn't quite touch but they were close. He stroked Dave eagerly and Dave bucked up into his touch eagerly. "That…That's awesome, Kurt."

Kurt giggled and lied down between Dave's legs. He flicked his tongue at Dave and they both moaned. As he worked Dave, sucking and licking and kissing with enthusiasm, he felt his own arousal growing. Oral sex was the one part of sex Kurt had always been fascinated and aroused by. And he definitely loved it. Finally, neither of them could take it anymore and they kissed each other hungrily. Kurt urged Dave on top of him and Dave reached for the lotion. He looked at Kurt for permission and Kurt nodded eagerly. Dave covered two fingers with the lotion and pressed one slowly inside Kurt. The smaller teen groaned and forced himself to relax.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt." He pressed another finger inside and Kurt reached down to stroke himself as Dave scissored and stretched them, preparing him for his cock. Then he added more lotion and pressed a third inside. Kurt flinched at the burn and Dave leaned in to kiss him gently. "You're doing good, sweetie."

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled softly. Dave twisted his fingers and pressed against his prostate. Kurt cried out and arched off the blanket again. "Dave! Yes! There. There!"

"Are you ready for me?" Dave asked softly. Kurt nodded and spread his legs even farther apart, bending his knees and making plenty of room for Dave to slid inside. "Do you want me to use a condom? I'm a virgin but if you'd feel better –"

"Just you, baby," Kurt cut in as firmly as he could despite his breathlessness. "Give me the lotion." Dave passed it to him and Kurt squirted a liberal amount into his hand then moved to coat Dave with it. "Maybe I should be on my hands and knees? That's supposed to be easier."

"Let's start that way until you're comfortable then we'll turn you over," Dave suggested. He stroked Kurt's cheek and kissed him softly then Kurt rolled over and moved onto his hands and knees. Dave slid two fingers back inside Kurt and gave him an extra bit of stretching. Kurt whimpered and pushed back against his hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Kurt breathed. "Just…Go slow." Dave nodded and leaned over Kurt as he lined himself up. He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck as he eased inside his lover. Kurt breathed deeply and focused on opening himself up to Dave and slowly, but surely, the burn was gone and he was pushing back against Dave's too slow thrusts while Dave mouthed at his spine. "I'm ready, Dave. Let me turn over," Kurt practically begged.

Dave gently did as told, trying to stay inside Kurt even as he rolled him onto his back. Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his lips firmly. Dave gripped Kurt's knees and urged him to wrap his legs around his waist. They held onto each other tightly as Dave started to thrust slowly. Kurt met him thrust for thrust as Dave located his prostate and pressed into it with every thrust. They kissed when their breathing wasn't too heavy and Kurt used his legs to pull Dave in deeper. "Oh, baby," Dave moaned. "You feel so good."

"Go faster," Kurt pleaded.

"You're flexible, aren't you, babe?" Dave panted. Kurt nodded. Dave took one of Kurt's legs off his waist and brought it up over his shoulder. They both groaned at the new depth. Then Dave was moving at just the right angle and just the right speed and Kurt was babbling and moaning with abandon. Dave's noise were mostly just groans, grunts, and the occasional swear word and Kurt's name but that was fine by him. He liked listening to Kurt babble in pleasure, going on and on about how good Dave felt and how big he was and about…Well, everything. He was so beautiful debauched, clinging to Dave like if he didn't he was going to float away. Dave felt so grateful, through his haze of pleasure and joy. So grateful that Kurt had allowed him this, that Kurt was letting him experience something so amazing. If he died tomorrow, he would die happy and so in love. He hadn't been happy in so long but in that moment, he was. And he had never been happy that he loved Kurt but at that moment, he was and he actually felt free enough to admit he loved Kurt. He was gay and in love with Kurt "Elizabeth" Hummel. The entire world faded away and all he saw was Kurt. All he heard was Kurt. All he cared about was Kurt.

Kurt was barely aware of anything other than how Dave felt inside him, holding him, and his pleasure. However, through that haze of sex and pleasure, he was able to recognize a shift in his lover. He looked into his eyes and was overwhelmed by what he saw there. All the barriers, the pain, and the tiredness was gone, replaced by only Dave's love, tenderness, appreciation, and joy. He smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss. Dave started to wrap his hand around Kurt's leaking erection but Kurt stopped him. "No," he panted. "I-I wanna cum…from your cock…only."

Dave nodded and kissed him again. He pulled Kurt's other leg over his shoulder and increased the speed of his thrusts, hitting his beloved prostate dead on every time and loving how he clenched up. "I love you," he whispered into Kurt's ear before he suckled the lobe. "Thank you for letting me make love with you. I love you so much."

Kurt's rocking hips stuttered and he screamed, his back arching into the beautiful C like before as he clench almost unbearably around Dave. Dave groaned and thrust twice more before going rigid and filling Kurt with his cum. Kurt groaned as he slipped his legs off Dave's shoulders and held onto him through their tremors. Dave turned his head and kissed the corner of Kurt's lips. "So beautiful," he panted softly. Kurt smiled.

"You're pretty handsome yourself, Dave," he said, turning his head to nudge his nose against Dave's and catch him in a kiss. "Did you mean it when you said you love me?"

"Of course," Dave whispered back. Hey, it was his afterglow. He was allowed to enjoy it. He might as well do it honestly. "Why would I lie about that?"

"I don't think you would but it could have been said in the heat of the moment," Kurt said, shrugging. Dave shook his head. He meant it. Kurt kissed him again then whispered, "You're heavy," teasingly. Dave laughed and gently eased out of Kurt then moved to sit cross-legged beside him on the blanket. Kurt forced himself up and Dave pulled him into his lap. Kurt nuzzled his neck and sighed contently. "I love how much bigger than me you are. I feel so very snuggly and safe."

"I'm glad," Dave said softly. They cuddled and kissed for a few more minutes then Dave asked, "Do you wanna go wash up? The prom will be over in soon. We'll get locked in if we stay too long."

"In a second," Kurt said. He wrapped his arms around Dave and pressed a kiss to his neck. "I really care about you, Dave. I hope one day I fall in love with you. One day very soon."

"Take your time. I can wait for you, too, Kurt," Dave told him with a smile Kurt found wonderfully peaceful. He loved how happy Dave seemed to be. "But I don't think you'll have to wait too long for me. I think I could deal with being out if I had you. Maybe by the end of the summer, I'll be ready to walk you to your first class of senior year and hold your hand the entire way."

"I would love that. But take your time, Dave. I'll wait for you," Kurt said reassuringly, caressing Dave's arm with an affectionate smile. Dave smiled back and leaned in for another kiss.

**Finished.**

**Not as good as I would have liked but I hope someone enjoyed it. : ) Thanks for reading and please, leave comments. They're yummy.**

**P.S. To those who might be waiting for the next chapter of **_**The Man Behind The Mask**_** or **_**Emrys**_**, I am trying to finish them but I'm struggling with ideas so please be patient.**


End file.
